


Fool For Love

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon loves Katherine. Stefan loves Katherine. Katherine loves herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool For Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the writerverse [hit me](http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts) challenge; I chose the prompt "Write a story about two brothers who are competing for the affection of the same woman."

Stefan was a fool if he thought that he was the object of Katherine's affection. She'd explained to Damon how she needed to keep Stefan on her side. How he could never understand her like Damon did. How she couldn't tell Stefan the truth. How she had not yet given Stefan her blood as she had given it to Damon.

***

Damon was a fool if he thought Katherine could ever love him. She was in love with Stefan, and nothing could change that. She adored him, and soon they would talk to Father about his marrying her. Stefan had never loved so deeply. She was his, and he was hers.

***

The Salvatores were fools. She was a vampire living under the roof of a self proclaimed vampire hunter, and she had both of his sons wrapped around her little finger. Each brother thought she loved him best, each competed for her affections in subtle and not so subtle ways. It was almost tiresome, how easily they'd fallen for her charms.


End file.
